When love fades
by unie
Summary: When Kai leaves to Russia Hilary slowly starts wondering if he really loves her and starts doubting her owns feelings for him and things get worse when, at this moment Hilary bumps into her childhood crush who ends up falling for her too. KaiHilOC read on
1. Prologue

**Ahh! Im sorry, I had to edit and delete some part of the fic! Just a little bit, but that was important, anyway, for those who r reading this for the first time , that is after I edited it here's something about the fic! It's basically a KaiHil story, and something that was kinda inspired by a real life incident that I witnessed. But this is not illegal, coz, I have taken permission from that person, anyway, And I'm so sorry, this chappie was small. Well… this is just the prologue of the story, so I decided to keep it small. And if you were expection a little more of spice or more explaination im so sorry it wasn't coz of this habit of mine to get straight to the point.. im so so sorry. Anyways… enough of my blabbering, on with the story. (sorry for the stupid title… couldn't think of anything cries )**

**When love fades…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own beyblade. **

**Genre : Romance/ Angst**

**Pairing : Kai / Hil /OC**

**Rating : Teen**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

"I'm leaving", Kai said , sitting in the restaurant with a certain brunette who looked up at him with concerned eyes as her brows knitted showing a hint of frustration.

"Again?", the brunette asked eyeing him worriedly, feeling her heart beat faster. She looked down not wanting to hear what would be coming next, trying to control the tear that was already threatening to flow out of the ruby eyes. Kai had been her boyfriend for quite some time by now and it had all started just a couple of months after the BEGA incident. But they hadn't had much time to spend with each other since then.

"Yes.", he answered simply trying to avoid her gaze. This wasn't the first time he was leaving for Russia for some work related to… well… sometimes the blitzkreig team or something concerned with the abbey or sometimes Voltaire or his company in Russia.

"I see." She replied calmly staring at the half-drunk glass of juice in front of her. It looked like it was one of his usual trips but something told her that it wasn't the same this time. She felt something fishy about it. But she brushed off the thought ignoring that it might be just her illusion. 'I have to trust Kai' she thought. But deep inside she was tired of this. Tired of watching Kai run off to his home country and return only after weeks or months.

"I'm stuck with some work again." He spoke hesitantly as a hint of worry surfaced in his own eyes too. He wanted to say something to her. Anything. Like a sorry. But he couldn't. It was true that he had started to get tired of these trips as well but they were important. And as for her, she had already started to find them annoying but she understood that he did it for a reason but these reasons had started to get way too frequent. 'How long is this going to continue?'

"I hope you understand." he said again, his bright amethyst eyes gazing into her rich ruby eyes that made her harder to control her tears. She simply looked outside the window and nodded. 'I understand… I guess…' , she thought now finding it really hard to hide her emotions. ' I _need _to continue to trust him.' But it was getting hard to bear it though she knew that it wouldn't harm their relationship in any way. Yeah, that was not a problem. But she missed him. A lot. And she wasn't sad about him leaving her alone in Japan for weeks but sad that she wasn't able to spend much time with him coz whenever he was with her, most of his time would be spent in his training and the only time they would _actually _get to spend with each other was the weekends.

"And this time, it might be a little longer." He added hesitantly. She looked away from him and nodded again not able to speak anything fearing that she might break into tears. And she definitely wouldn't let that happen coz she knew that he didn't like these trips either but they were unavoidable. She had tried telling him to take her with him but he denied saying that it would be dangerous.

"It… It's alright Kai, don't worry about me." She replied with a faint smile. But that didn't fool him. He knew she was getting frustrated with his 'trips' but couldn't help it. But he knew that Hilary was smart as well as matured and knew she would understand. And that was the quality he liked the most in her. And he felt quite relieved at this thought but he somehow felt that this time he was driving her to the edge.

"But I'll make sure to come back as soon as possible." He said again staring out of the window. "That's alright. Take your time.", she replied followed by a long silence that was killing even Kai. He just replied with a faint smile to which she nodded.

* * *

"I'll come back soon." Kai said as he stood in the airport with Hilary. "There's no need to hurry.", she replied smiling at him but found it really hard as she gazed into his eyes and right on cue a small drop of tear trickled down her cheek. She looked down wiping her tear and muttered a "sorry." But felt more tears flowing through her eyes as Kai embraced her with a warm hug and pulled her tighter as if to say that he would miss her too.

"I'll be waiting.", she mumbled returning the hug. He pulled back so he could look at her and smiled. "Kai." She said sinking in the sea of those purple pools. He then gave her an assuring look to which she nodded smiling.

"Don't worry about me Kai.", she said with a cracked voice as she tried hard to control her tears. "You just take care of yourself."

"You don't' need to say that.", he said smirking that reminded her of who she was talking to. "Good bye.", she said as Kai gave her a last smile and walked towards the exit with last announcement of the departure of the flight.

_Good bye… Kai… _she thought and turned her heels back to return home. _And I don't know why I have this feeling that this time I'm gonna miss you more. _She thought again sighing and walked towards the exit.

_But all I can do is wait for you…_

* * *

**Ohh well… didn't make many changes.. just deleted the kissing part, coz I felt it was so un-Kai-ish!! and yeah, I'll be getting hols soon, so, updates are on their way! Just wait a teeny weeny more **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Memories

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter to the boring fic. And you guys have no idea how nervous I am to post this thing. I made you people wait for such a long time only to come up with something like this. I guess I'm gonna delete this story soon. I don't want to insult beyblade or the characters by posting something as lame as this. Anyway. Hope you like it. And flames are accepted for this coz I defiantly deserve it. Ohh! And any part here that is described in italics, that's the ones between '---x---' this breaker are flashback. And yeah, thanks so much for everyone who read the first chapter and speacial thanks to –Kai Isolated- , Angelic Kitsune, sky d, Moonlight serenity, lovette ngbeken, hil2378, Dranzerhilary. Thanks a million for everyone. And since I really don't have patience to re-read this, I apologise for any mistakes.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2 – MEMORIES

'Of all the people, of _everyone _why the hell did I go for _him_?', The brunette cursed mentally, walking along the busy streets of the city. '_Whhhyyyyy?????'

* * *

_

It was almost the end of December and that meant the whole city was in the mood for Christmas, with people being extra cheery and extra nice to each other with the shops and the streets decorated in red and white with fake snows and other accessories. Well… that is except this brunette who was fuming with anger and the reason was quite obvious. A month had passed since Kai had left for Russia and there was hardly any sign of him and that was getting Hilary increasingly anxious with each passing day.

'I don't believe he hasn't contacted me for a month!' Hilary thought frustrated, walking on the streets hugging her coat tight to protect herself from the winter breeze that was cutting through her skin like a sharp knife, and the snow wasn't helping either.

'Well… except once, and that was just for five minutes and it was all so rushed up! What's up with him? Does he think I don't care about him? Doesn't he even care that I might be worried about him? Well… the last time I spoke to him he did say he was doing fine and yeah, this is Kai we're talking about, and he's been through enough dangerous things for not anyone to worry about him. I know I don't need to worry about him, but that's not the only reason. Doesn't he even feel like speaking to me? Darn! I hate this!' She thought getting annoyed with her own thought that were popping in her mind.

'But can't change the fact that I miss him.' She thought again ignoring a faint pain in her heart. 'Bah! Forget it.! To hell with him! I'm really tired of thinking about this.'

And as she continued walking on the street mumbling and cursing, something caught her attention at a certain shop… (and that was definitely not the Santa!). She just couldn't help stop and stare at it before a warm smile appeared on her face.

There were a couple of tiny beyblade shops at the end of the street and a small poster was stuck in the front that looked like an advertisement for some random beyblading school that was going to start in the city. There were pictures of the old BBA revolution (or blade breakers) team along with Brooklyn, Garland, and even (much to Hilary's annoyance) Ming Ming. And there was something written on the top that read something like-

_Want to become the next big shots of beyblade?_

_Join the Tatewaki school of beyblading _

_The only school that will train you to become the top notch beybladers_

_With the help of the top level trainers _

_and all the advanced equipments and techniques you would ever want._

'_Ming.. Ming… PELLOW!!' _She thought clenching her fist and then closed her eyes for a moment to control the urge to rip the poster into pieces. But that did not cover up the pain she felt when she saw Kai's picture.

"Baka!" she muttered under her breath.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" an old man's voice cut through her thoughts that made her realize that she was probably staring at it for a really long time. She just shook her head and continued walking ahead as all the old memories came flooding back to her mind.

"Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it!_" she mumbled getting annoyed as she kept walking ahead, her bangs covering her eyes, trying her best not to break into tears.

Well… it was kinda weird how they had gotten together. He had never proposed to her officially, and none of those typical 'I love you' thingies ever happened. Yet, both somehow knew they liked each other though they never said that out loud, or maybe _she _would have, but Kai? He would rather go tell Tyson that he is the most amazing beyblader he's ever come across and the most intelligent creature in the universe than do something like that! She didn't remember a single day, when he had said that to her. However, she didn't mind, shrugging it off that, perhaps he was just too shy or something, or probably he thought it was just not _his _thing. But Hilary knew he meant it, coz other wise he wouldn't have bought that house for them. Oh yeah! A house, not too big though. But he never directly said that it was for them. He had just said that he bought the house, just in case, so he won't have to depend on Tyson all the time for staying, though he continued staying at Tyson's anyway (and of course that was because Tyson had bugged him until he gave in.). But whenever they wanted to be alone, that was the perfect place to be in.

And he had never really told her that he had actually bought a house for himself until _that_ night. The night that she would never, ever, until alive would forget. The night when she had ended up in that house for the first time, _drunk…_

---x---

"_Hey… KAI!" she yelled waving her hand, walking on the deserted street at night. The said person gave a low gasp, as she continued walking over to him wobbling a little. She then flung her arms around him and snuggled up her head to his chest sighing contentedly._

"_Will you mind explaining to me what is going on?", Kai asked sternly, but kept his voice cool. _

"_Well… what do you know… I'm DRUNK! hehehe" she said looking up to him giving him a sheepish grin, but immediately sobered when she saw him growl and grit his teeth. _

_Kai then immediately pulled her away and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him until he reached a taxi at the end of the road and roughly pushed her in and took her to his house. _

_After that, the next thing she knew was standing in front of Kai, the next morning, bowing repeatedly asking for apology. And what Kai said next was something she would never forget in her life either._

"_I never wanted any special girl, Hilary. I never expected a girl who was extra ordinarily intelligent… or beautiful… or filthy rich. Just one simple, normal girl, with a sober behavior, that's all I expected, and definitely not someone I would expect to find walking on the roads drunk." _

" _But Kai I told you it was a-"_

"_I don't want any stories, Hilary! Just remember that I will NOT tolerate such a thing anymore." He said a little harshly and quietly walked away, leaving Hilary watching him with her jaws open._

_Ouch! That hurt… Big time!_

_---x---_

'Well…at least, Kai calmed down in the end.' She thought still feeling a lot embarrassed about the incident -that she had gladly buried and sealed it deep inside her mind- though it had happened years ago, when she was about 16. And that was one more reason why he was so mad at her, that she was drunk when she was not even 18, and her explanation about how she had got drunk accidentally and had never meant to do it intentionally didn't convince the great Hiwatari.

'Phew! That sure was _one_ scary day.' she thought sighing inwardly.

However, it was quite funny, and silly when she had ended up in that house for the second time. Well… not exactly 'end up' this time, she had been there by herself, and definitely not _drunk _this time. His reaction had scared her so much that she never ever touched any sort of alcohol even after she turned 18.

---x---

_It was a sunny Sunday morning and the duo were sitting on the couch in the living room, with Kai in his usual position, his legs crossed as well as his arms across his chest and his eyes closed, putting on his best tough guy expression. And as for Hilary, to even Kai's surprise for her unusual behavior, was sitting next to him with some sort of a novel she had said had found a lot interesting, to which Kai had just shrugged with his usual 'Hn! Fine, whatever.' and just let her read it. But as Kai had predicted the book had 'miraculously' put Hilary to deep sleep just after reading a couple of pages._

_And after she woke up she found herself resting her head on Kai's shoulder, clutching his arm tight and felt Kai's fingers brushing off her bangs and gently tracing the edge of her face. He smirked as she flickered her eyes open. _

"_Kai!" she said looking up at him with a warm smile to which Kai replied with his usual barely visible smile. She stared at him for a while waiting for something romantic to happen, but all he said was-_

"_Looks like you picked up a wrong book."_

_Hilary blinked._

_Kai blinked._

_Hilary sighed._

'_How dry!'_

_---x---_

Hilary couldn't help giggle at the incident. 'I can't imagine Kai is so dense when it come to such stuffs… or maybe just pretends to be. Hmph! There are just so many things I still don't know about him.' But that reminded her of how Kai had always been the most unromantic guy she'd ever come across –not the she had met many- but this guy must have been the worst of them. Though she kinda liked him that way, coz that made him stand out of those usual mushy sort of guys. Then her minded drifted to the night they had spent near the river, the night when he had been his _most _unromantic self. And absurdly enough, at the same time she reached the river and stopped near it for a while staring at the river that was shining under the moonlight.

---x---

_It was valentines day and the couple was sitting near the river, with Hilary all emotional about the view around and the mood and Kai just sitting next to her staring ahead blankly. She stared at the moon, her eyes bright with exitement._

"_Hey, look at the moon, Kai. It's so beautiful, isnt it? How romantic. It's just like in those romantic fairy tales." She said exitedly sighing._

"_Hn! What's so romantic about a chunk of rock?" came a bored reply from the Russian._

"_That was an insult!" the brunette cried, the romantic mood long gone!_

"_To the moon?" he blinked._

"_Forget it!" she sighed. 'Is he really that blunt or only pretends to be?'_

_She then turned around and saw a couple sitting a little away from where they were sitting._

"_Look Kai! Just look at them and learn something. He just gave her a rose! You can do that atleast."_

"_A rose? Is that all it takes to make you happy?" he asked getting bored with every minute. At this point, Hilary really felt like crying, or hitting him with something. And that's what she did. She raised her hand just about to smack him but he grabbed her wrist tight, twisted it and pushed it behind her waist pulling her closer, their faces now only inches away. Hilary gasped. _

"_I'm not unromatic. I just have my own ways." He whispered smirking._

"_Uhh… r-right." She said meekly not sure of what to say as he got closer. 'Is he really doing it?' Hilary thought excitedly but just when she was hving her hopes up the blessed cell phone started buzzing startling both Kai and Hilary._

_Hilary's brows met as Kai closed his eyes releasing her hand and went back to his old self. And right now Hilary's hands were itching to crush her cell phone into powder and dig it deep inside the ground. 'Whhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy?'_

_---x---_

Hilary couldn't help frown at this thought. 'Well… it wasn't his fault entirely. He had atleast tried. Hmph! Guess I'll have to take my words back.' She thought looking up at the sky that had darkened even more and little flecks of snow started falling over her face. She wiped it hastily and continued walking ahead. And a couple of years later, he finally mustered up his courage Tyson just _had _to interrupt by yelling out for him to come home. And hat was the only time in her life that she was so frustrated, she actually wanted to pull out her hair and yell out in frustration. As Kai walked away just whispering 'maybe next time' to which she rolled her eyes. 'As if ! with the rotten luck I have!'

And after Kai left, She had just stared blankly at the river they had been at and kicked a random stone into the water. 'What a life!' she cursed.

Then immediately snapping out of her dream, she decided it was time she reached home before it started snowing harder.

"I'm home!" she yelled opening the door brushing the snow off her and pulled out her coat.

"Hilary dear! You are back. I was waiting for you. You have a mail from your… er… friend I guess." Her mother said smiling.

Hilary blinked before a huge grin appeared on her pale face. '_It __**must **__be from kai!' _she thought running up to her room and skidded to a halt in from of the door. She the burst open the door and her hands immediately grabbed the letter that was lying on the floor.

"Finally!" she said biting her lips as she stared at the words written on the back of the letter.

_From Kai, _

_Moscow, Russia.

* * *

_

**(Ducks all the chain saw, hammers, stones, tomatoes and eggs and many other heavy stuffs.) I'm really really sorry!! (cries) umm… soo… reviews? (ducks another chain saw)**


End file.
